Letters
by KittiesOfEvil
Summary: Nine months since Grace and Dimitri were separated. Grace and Dimitri are trying to deal with being apart and each is hoping to find a way back together.
1. Chapter 1

Letters By C3G

Once and Again

Author notes I don't own the rights to any of this and it's not for sale or publication. Ect.

It had been six months since they were forced to say goodbye. Only a few weeks until her 18th birthday. She'd read "About Love" to the point of religious fever and she'd worked on her story trying to come up with a truthful ending.

She had returned to the US while everyone else was still in Australia. She was living at Judy's because being at dad's just wasn't an option after everything that had happened with August. Despite the occasional sadness that happened when she thought of everything that had occurred the fact that she could finally call him that gave her a kind of peace.

They hadn't spoken since they'd said goodbye in his classroom. She'd written to him though. A ton of letters pilled on the hard drive of her laptop. She hadn't been able to send any of them. She was unsure if he'd want to be brought back to that place or if the wounds were still too fresh. There was also the factor that she didn't know where he was now living. She'd found out he'd move shortly after they'd left.

She also hadn't shared her new stories with anyone. Right now most of them were a little too personal and raw. She'd told Judy what she was working on but it was hard to be fearless and open herself up like that.

It seemed like the only person she'd been able to explain it too was her aunt. Judy had been a total ally and taking her end was beyond anything Grace could have hoped for. Judy hadn't been able to move with everyone because of Book Lovers but she'd finally made the place a success. Having a bookstore/restaurant worked well.

Judy and Sam were also still together and he'd visited often. The flow of things between them seemed to be easy. The time they'd spent trying to be friends seemed only beneficial. It had given them the ability to talk to each other and handle being physically separated.

Grace was amazed to see the amount of commitment that they'd made. She also had to admit that she missed that type of connection. She'd only ever truly felt that way with August.

Of course there had been moments that had been close with Eli but there was always something held back. After everything came out whatever connection she'd had with Eli had changed drastically. He looked at her as if she had either been a victim of something terrible or she had betrayed him in some way. It was the same pitying contempt that she saw on Rick and her mother's faces.

Over the summer while she was in Australia there was still the awkwardness between them. They never brought up what had happened with August as if trying to pretend nothing had happened. So she'd given it the summer waiting to see if it would fade. She'd gone to therapy as her mother ordered. Spent time with Dr. Smith trying to help her deal with her "trauma;" that's what they called her relationship with him whenever they decided to speak about it. The doctor of course had given her a prescription of pills to try to regulate her. She'd quickly learned how to hide them knowing that there was nothing wrong with her.

The arguments she'd had with her mother about the drugs just fell in a long line with others. Her mother had tried to monitor every element of her life. Grace had a feeling her journals were looked at and her pc watched.

She got a part-time job as soon as she could to get out of the house. The money she'd saved from it had gone to buying the laptop she'd become accustomed to carrying with her everywhere. It fit comfortably in her backpack and for a long time no one had known of its existence.

She'd made sure to also password lock the things she hadn't wanted her mom to see. It turns out her over protectiveness was warranted when one day she'd left her backpack out when she was going to get a snack. She'd returned to find Lilly in the living room trying to unlock it. The fight that ensued was the reason she'd left.

"What is this Grace?" Lilly had yelled looking up from the laptops monitor.

"I can't believe you're going through my things!"

As the pitying look in Lilly's eyes change to one of contempt she heard her ask "You're still in touch with him aren't you!! Unlock this Grace!" Lilly reached out for Grace's arm.

"No" Grace said jerking away. "I get to have something that's mine."

"Grace I can't believe you'd let yourself be a victim like this."

To that Grace laughed. "I never was a victim mom! He never let me do anything. He was so worried about what you people would say and do. I tried… Oh how I tried...."

At that point Lilly had reached over and slapped her across the face. The pain and burning was sudden and fierce. It gave Grace what she'd needed though. Her laptop and backpack were free. Grace reached over and shoved the laptop into the bag.

The second after it happened Lilly pulled back in shock. She looked down at her hand realizing what she'd done. In that moment Grace threw her bag over her shoulder and ran out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Same thing don't own it ect. Hopefully it's not to bad so far haven't written anything in a while.

**2**

Grace had hit the ground running and it wasn't until later in the day that she'd finally stopped. She found herself in a little cafe. Grace went in and bought a coffee and a sandwich. When she'd finished eating she reached over to unlock her laptop and started writing.

The first thing she'd written was something she'd become all too familiar with a letter to him. She'd written a dozen of these in the past few months. She had no way to keep in contact though and she had no idea where to send them. The letters were a way to keep in touch with him. It was Katie that had told her he moved. She kept in constant contact with Jessie and been more than willing to share the news.

Grace had imagined him sitting somewhere reading them. She imagined the song in the background. Was it Joni Mitchell or Linda Ronstadt like from the play. August's expression would change depending on the content. As heard a door slam Grace returned back to her letter.

There were letters full of longing and need. Then there were ones like she was working on now full of anger and sadness.

_August,_

_I know that we can no longer be together. We never had that firm a beginning anyway. Everyone considers me a victim of being with you and I know you said you were using me. You always told me to be truthful to be in a state of grace so I can't believe that you would lie like that. I remember the night of the cast party when you said you were a fraud. I denied it at the time but now see the truth behind it. You were scared of the implications of being with me. So I was left naked and alone. The pitying stares I get are almost too much to bear._

_Despite all the pain I'm going through I wonder about you. Are you writing, teaching? Am I someone you think of at all? Because that's the problem the only time you ever told me how you felt was the inscription. What does love always really mean? I've read "About Love" but it deals with letting go. Was I let go? Have you forgotten about me in your ever present sense of nobility to save and spare me? I wish I had a way to know. _

The second thing she did was send an email to Judy. She was finally able to go into everything freely that happened with the fight. She'd always had a better connection with her aunt than her mother. Maybe it was because they were so alike it was easy to understand each other.

It was this email and the later one she'd written to her mother that started the process of her return home. They'd finally been forced to acknowledge that her being there wasn't working. It was decided that Grace could return to the states but she had to be monitored by Judy until she got into college. Vacations were to be held in Australia whenever possible.

She'd moved back with two pairs of luggage and a carry on full of clothes, books, and her laptop. She'd taken over Judy's spare room and had a weekend to settle in before returning to school which was already in session. Going back had been difficult. Some of the edge had been taken off by summer break it what happened was still buried in the memories of other students. She didn't have a source of back up to help combat the rumors. Katie was still there but they'd never really been friends.

So far her senior year was hard. She'd tried to blend in. She'd taken the next series of advanced and writing classes but she couldn't get comfortable. She kept getting stares and couldn't feel a connection to anything.

After about three months of frustration she'd finally decided on finishing her senior year at the local community college. That way she could also take some college courses. She found it easier to complete classes with a room full of strangers. Her college creative writing teacher was more interesting and she found she could pay better attention. He wasn't August though. Grace felt like that sort of connection would always be missing in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

OK. Scenes from "Experience is the Teacher" to follow. Don't own anything and not getting any money.

**3**

He was sitting nervously in his living room trying to decide what to do when he heard the sound he'd been both fearing and wanting more than anything a knock on the backdoor. The knock was strong if not a little desperate.

"Mr. Dimitri could you please let me in?"

He sat there listening to the sound of her voice knowing she couldn't see him. He could just wait it out until she gave up and went home. Trouble averted.

"Mr. Dimitri it's important. I won't stay long. I just…" it was almost a whimper as if he was draining the life from her by leaving her outside. He knew for his own state of mind it would be better if he left. He should have never let things get this far. She was a student. She was half his age and as he looked at her he could feel himself weakening at the look of want and need he saw reflected in her eyes.

"Could you please just open the door? I rewrote the end of the story."

He heard her fingers clinging with impatient nervousness against the glass she held while he was reading her rewrite. He shook his head at her rewrite. It invalidated everything she'd done. It made a mockery of their time together.

"This isn't an ending."

"What? Yes it is." She said

"It was all a dream. That's your ending."

"Yeah because you know it makes you question… reality." She responded defensively

"At least be specific. Suddenly realizing the most memorable moment of your life was an illusion. What does it feel like specifically?" He said vaguely realizing it was more than just the story he was thinking about.

"But this is like you're backing away disowning it. Like none of it mattered. Just finishing something is not an ending." He was trying to get her to understand what was happening. What was going to happen.

"OK" she said

"Read your Chekhov. Read the short stories I gave you. You'll see what I'm talking about."

Trying to break the tension he asked "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"If you're angry at me just say it don't take it out on my story." She inhaled sharply before continuing. "At least I'm trying. I don't see you sending your poetry out to any magazines." Calling him out.

"I don't write poetry anymore…"

"My point exactly." She interrupted. She turned back into the fridge as if she'd made a mistake pointing out his weakness.

He had walked close wanting to be near. "There's some of that cheese that you like. If you want it?" He said pointing. Like a lot of things he'd gotten it for her.

She responded by saying "I probably shouldn't even be opening your refrigerator since it's obviously this seriously punishable crime."

"Just take the cheese."

There was a dead quiet for a moment when they realized what was happening. They both let out several shallow breaths and a light chuckle had escaped.

He turned facing her letting her know what he was feeling. "I'm somewhat angry at you. I'm even angrier at myself." He shouldn't have let it get this far.

"That doesn't change the fact your ending doesn't work." He continued before turning away.

Grace took a deep breath before asking "Are they going to take your license away?"

He walked back across the room his arms raised unsure what to say.

Grace tried to continue. She was trying to come up with a plan to save him he could tell. "Maybe if you talk to Alexa… Explain to her what she saw."

"I can't talk to Alexa. This has gone way past Alexa."

"But we have to tell people." She cried desperately

"Tell them what?"

"You know the truth?"

He turned to look at her. "Uh hu. And what's that?" he asked knowing things between them were nowhere as innocent as they tried to pretend. Just the other day she'd asked him to sleep with her. He'd been tempted. Oh yes he'd been tempted.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Then he moved to hand her a slice of cheese.

She jerked it from his hand while saying "I hate them. I do."

Her voice sobbed, "I mean what gives them the right?"

"Well state laws for one thing." He said trying to calm her.

"No! I'm serious! I hate it! That they can just control our lives like that it's just so unfair!" She cried

"Grace." He paused "It isn't that unfair. I'm expected…"

"No it's unfair to me." She'd interrupted surprising him

She took a gasping breath before continuing "Because everyone in that entire school thinks we did all this stuff and we never even got to do it because you never even let me."

Oh my poor Grace he thought. If you even realized how much I wanted too…

"Don't laugh at me."

He shook his head trying to clear the images her words had invoked while saying "I can't help it."

He looked down at her brown tear-filled eyes as she confessed. "I read what you wrote in the book you gave me." He watched the trail of a tear fall down her face as she said "Thank you."

With that he felt Grace put her hands on his shoulders and reach up to kiss him. Her lips were soft against his yet he felt their demanding pressure. He looked at her through lowered lids and watched as her eyes shuttered close. The weight and texture of her body was propelled against him.

He didn't know what to do. Logic and rational thought told him he should push against her breaking the contact but here was everything he'd wanted. As he felt the tip of her tongue brush lightly against the seam of his lips logic and rational thought fled. There was a pause for a quick breath before he opened her mouth fully to him.

He knows as he raises his eyes that hers are open now as well. Even though he knows this is where the scene ended with Grace's whispered "Oh God" and shaky pull away that he knew she was doing in part for him; he decided to rewrite it in his fantasy.

His arms reached around her to hold Grace more securely against him. August could feel the heat slowly build throughout his body. His tongue danced with Grace's and he heard the quiet whimper she let out.

Her hands which had been bracing his shoulders slid back in a light caress as they wrapped around his neck. He could feel his body tightening against hers, subliminally recognizing its mate. The connection between them sizzled.

Their lips parted again but only briefly. Part of him knew he shouldn't do this but for the first time in a very long time he decided to be true to himself and what he wanted. He wanted her. It went beyond the physical connection that was finally coming to a head. A connection he'd tried to repress as much as he could. But Grace had wanted this. She who had lead that almost kiss in his car. The kiss that he'd fantasized about imagining them having driven somewhere else or no interrupting knock from her mother. The kiss that although non-tangible had left him aching and hungry for her.

He ran his hands down her curves getting to feel the shape of her. He recalled the other night zipping up her jacket. Letting his hands run up the front of her chest. Giving them the only intimacy he thought he could.

She was as impatient and seeking as ever. She pulled back slightly every bit the innocent seductress asking "So am I finally going to get to see where you sleep?"

He chuckled slightly at the reference to the other night. Staring into her eyes and seeing the desire there he answered "If you want to… You have to be sure about this Grace…"

She interrupted him yet again by placing her hands at the base of his shirt and sliding them beneath pushed the shirt up as her hands ran up his sides. Feeling her hands against his skin and knowing what she was offering was enough to take his breath away. He gave into her raising his arms above his head. She arched up trying to get as much of the shirt off as she could. He finally had to help her remove it completely.

He felt her body brush against his as she returned to standing. Grace tilted her head slightly looking at him. He could feel her analyzing his appearance and felt he must have meet her standards when he saw the quick nod of her head. He was going to make a joke about her judging him like a piece of meat but his words left him as she reached over and grabbed him.

She pulled his head to her for another deep kiss. This put the others to shame. It was full of all the love and desire they'd both denied themselves for so long. Releasing her mouth he looked into her smiling eyes. "You're sure?"

Grace nodded furiously suddenly being shy.

"If you decide you want to stop just tell me. No pressure."

"August," she said quietly using his first name, "We haven't even started yet. I know I'm new at this but I trust you."

He kissed her lightly. He started to nibble on her closed lips. Then he moved from her lips to her earlobe and started making his way down from there. He could feel her pulse pounding wildly in her neck. He could also feel Graces hands clenching and unclenching against her sides. Obviously this was the most torturous thing she'd ever experienced.

August's mind was on fire with thoughts of all the new experiences he could introduce her to.


	4. Chapter 4

Guess that was just a taste. Don't own it and not for profit.

**4**

His fantasies became more elaborate as time passed on. He hadn't seen Grace in six months and didn't know when or if he'd see her again. He'd heard that the family had moved over the summer. He knew it was what he should want for her, a chance for her to get a new start without the stigma of what had happened between them.

Still he couldn't help being a little angry about it. Part of him had been drawn to the idea of possibly running into her somewhere. Maybe going to a movie and bumping into her. When he found out that wouldn't be a possibility he couldn't see himself living at his house any longer and had sold it. He'd taken what he'd made from the sale and purchased a smaller row house in Chicago. He'd even had a little left to help support himself.

He was writing again and trying to see if he could get published. That his poems revolved around a young woman with amber hair and soulful brown eyes didn't surprise him in the least. Grace had invaded every part of his life.

He often found himself having a running dialog with her even though she wasn't present. He'd read something and wonder what she'd think of it. Wonder if she'd think a particular verse would work. He'd thought the distance between them would have made it easier and the memories of her would have started to fade but she was as strong a presence now as when she'd been there beside him.

He knew he missed her. It was like a piece of himself was gone. Because of that at times the fantasies ran rapid. Not just making love and what might have been. There was them just sitting talking, having all the conversations he'd wanted. Grace could grow and change in these.

Occasionally there was the reunion. He'd be at a play and hear a laugh in the audience and somehow out of the hundreds of voices he'd know. He'd look up and searching the rows he'd find her. Time would freeze for everyone but them. Her deep brown chocolate eyes would lock on his.

She'd look a lot like she had the night of the movie. A royal blue top, a color she'd never worn except for that night. Her hair would be longer but loose not crimped as it had been. The kind of long softness that begged your hands to run through it. Her makeup would be soft and subtle as it had been that night. She'd unconsciously lick her lips as he'd watched her do on more then one occasion. That would be his undoing he knew. Even though there were people between them and she couldn't possibly hear his voice he'd tell her everything. "I've missed you. I'm dying without you. I need you. I want you. I love you."

Those deep lonely eyes would warm and she'd answer back that she loved him too. That she'd never leave again and they could be together now. Then although the act wasn't over they'd both get up and leave only to meet in the hallway outside. She'd run into his arms wrapping hers around his neck.

He'd hold her tightly knowing nothing could come between them again. His hands would run through her long amber hair like he'd always wanted to be able to. He'd tilt her face to his and kiss her forehead, kiss those beautiful eyes.

He'd pull back so that he could look into her eyes as the slowly opened. Her eyes would sparkle and she'd give him that shy smile that had always gone to his heart. He'd have no other option but to kiss her.

It was all he needed his fantasies of her and his writing. He hadn't seen anyone romantically the entire time they'd been apart. He knew it wouldn't work with Grace's ghost lingering in the background. Besides he didn't want anyone else.

He'd spoken with Chris a couple of times since it happened but they're relationship had changed. It was now one of friendly acquaintanceship. The romantic side of things between the two of them had ended a long time ago; he hadn't lied to Grace about that but the intimacy had lingered between the two of them. That is until he'd realized what he was feeling for Grace. She'd so altered every element of his life.

The few of his friends that had stood by him did their best to try and understand. So he spent his time writing and submitting work. Most of which was politely rejected with encouragement. A few pieces though were published. He never received a large check for any of these but the fact that he was in print again was enough. He would go and purchase the magazine or collection his work was in so he could hold the tangible proof that something was going on and he'd wonder if Grace would ever read any of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

All the extra classes and time had finally paid off, although it was the middle of the year Grace finally had enough credits to graduate early. Her family hadn't been able to come to the ceremony from Australia but Judy, Tiffany, Mattie, and her father had been there. It was the first time in a long time that there was a moment of peace between her father and her. He'd actually said that he was proud of her.

Coming home had many benefits for Grace besides the beginnings of mending the relationship with her father. She also had gotten to spend plenty of time with her new baby sister. Foremost though was that Tiffany and her had become closer. Between Judy and Tiffany she was finally beginning to feel comfortable in her own skin. She was even relaxing enough to let some of her short stories be read and sending them to various publications again.

Several weeks after graduation and a lot of soul searching Grace had even decided to see if anything could be done with the countless letters she'd written August over the past several months. She'd edited them of course not wanting any inadvertent harm to come to him. She also took the time one night with Judy's and Tiffany's support to sit down and tell her story to her father.

It was one of the hardest nights of her life. She told him as much as she could. Explained about how lonely and forgotten she'd felt. She talked about being invisible in the family. About how nice it had felt to finally be challenged by something and to not fall in the role of Gracie and just be Grace.

She dared to be truthful and tell her father how August had made her feel all along listing the restrictions he'd placed on her. Explained how that had frustrated her. That had been the hardest part. There were several times when she could see her father's face reddening, see him get up to leave and feared that their new peace would be at an end.

When that happened though Tiffany had been there for her. She had wrapped her arms around her father's shoulders and held him still. Tiffany had talked to him quietly until he calmed down and came back.

"It's OK Grace," he'd said, "It's just hard to hear because I have to realize that you aren't a little girl anymore. You're a woman. You can continue now."

So they'd talked and she'd finally told everything and when Grace couldn't think of anything more to say she let her father ask any questions he could think of.

"So he never touched you?"

"No. I kissed him though. It was something I did and I wanted."

"What about the movie?"

"He really did just want to go to a movie. I told him I'd organize it. I did invite some people. Just they were ones I knew couldn't come. He tried to keep it professional through the whole thing. I was so angry at him for that."

Finally her father asked the she knew he'd wanted an answer to since the beginning. "Are you trying to get this story published just so you can find him? What do you think will happen?"

"I'm not going to lie to you dad. Not anymore. I want to find him. I want to know he's OK. If by some miracle we do end up together that's wonderful; but more than that I want my story out there. Mom has barely spoken to me since I came back. I don't want people looking at me with that look anymore. Before I do anything though I want you to read it; Judy and Tiffany have already." She handed him a packet of papers with shaking hands.

Jake promised to read the story but it was far more than one sitting. It took him about two weeks to complete it. He called asking her questions about where the plot was going and trying to separate the fact from fiction. Finally he told her. "It's good baby. I think it's ok if you want to submit it."

Grace felt all of ten years old looking into her father's eyes for praise. She'd been as truthful with him as could be. There seemed to be a new relationship forming between them that went beyond Gracie. She knew he was starting to see her for who she was.

She spent the next two months sending the story which she'd titled "Letters About and For Love" to different publishers. She'd finally gotten an acceptance letter from a small local group. There was another two months left of alterations before it was going to come out as a book. They had asked her to add to it's length and try to flush out the secondary characters more.

Grace had decided to take time off school while she worked on the book. It seemed a full time job in its self and she was grateful to Judy for letting her remain in the apartment rent free. Judy had just joked about her not forgetting the people who helped her when she one her first Pulitzer. Still Grace had tried to help she'd chipped in some of the small advance she'd received for the book. She also bought some of her own furniture making the apartment more of a home for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

After being in several magazines and collections he finally had a catalog of published work that a group seemed interested in. August had spent months writing on various topics and had expanded farther than poetry to essays and a few short stories. One which he'd called "Dreamstate" seemed to hold the most interest. The story revolved around his parting with Grace as he would have wanted it to truly go. Not with his false protective speech about how he'd used her and them separating in the hall in two different directions. No an honest parting one letting her know how he felt and that their parting would only be a temporary one.

In the end a local publisher asked him if he felt he'd be able to expand it to a whole novel. It was a challenge he wasn't sure he was ready for but he knew he had to try. Needing to be fearless for once. Needing to be in a state of grace.

He spent the next three months expanding the story. Reliving and editing every moment with Grace. Trying to break everything down to it's base emotion, to it's meaning. Everything means something.

He tried seeing what they were to each other beyond the taboo but also beyond the fantasies that had been his constant company for the past year. He was still able to see their connection; one that the years between them didn't diminish. He also saw what had drawn him to her in the first place. It wasn't her youth or naïveté, although he'd constantly been thinking of all the new experiences he could share with her. No what had raised his interest was her mind and the way in which she challenged him.

In part because of this he'd been able to fill in the requested pages easily. He was in constant contact with his editor through out the process. It was after one of these meetings that he found it intermixed with his latest chapters. It was a passage from someone else's work which was both like nothing he'd ever read and felt as familiar as coming home.

"_I try to think back to the beginning. Back to when I first met you. I remember idle conversations talking about the latest book or music. Testing the new connection we were inadvertently trying to build. _

_If I realized then how limited our time together would be I would have done more with it. I guess that's the lament of every parted lover. And I know I can call myself that now because although those 3 words were never spoken between us I can't believe that you wouldn't realize how deeply they were felt. _

_Our parting was one of the worsted things I think I've had to go through. I can even understand the necessity of that to some point. I don't think either of us were truly ready for the implications of being together. I was too easily clothed in the fairy tales and happily ever after of childhood. You in the fabric of noble intentions and fear of other's perceptions. Admittedly not entirely unfounded those perceptions did more to break us up then any single act could have. _

_So our friends and families tore us apart from each other. We parted with a whisper not a scream as I would have liked. I wasn't aware of how to stand up for myself. It's often easier to be invisible than to stand up. Our parting gave me a reason to ascend though and it's become hard to let myself fall ever since._"

It was everything he'd felt. He wondered about the writer. The tag on the page just said LA & FL by G.M. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a spark. He folded the paper and placed it in his wallet.

A few days later he was in the office of his editor Katherine about the latest revisions. After they went over the changes he found his thoughts returning to the paper in his wallet. Pulling it out of his wallet he asked, "Katherine?"

""Yes August." The silver haired woman responded.

"I was wondering if you could help me? See the last time I'd gotten pages back I found this page from someone else's story and was wondering who the writer was?

He felt his heart start to beat rapidly in his chest as he handed it to her.

"Let me see." She responded. He watched as Katherine's pale blue eyes scoured the writing.

"Oh LA&FL. That's Letters About and For Love. We still need to work on that title." She said chuckling.

"Another of our new writers Manning I think it is?"

"Grace Manning?" he interrupted as the beating of his heart turned into a thudding pound.

"That's right. Grace. One of our younger local writers. Just 18 but she seems to have an old soul. Do you know her?"

For a moment all the air was sucked out of him. Grace. A local Grace. When did she move back? He answered shakily "Yes. We haven't spoken in a while though. I didn't know she moved."

"Oh yeah I'd forgotten she said she'd moved recently. I think she said she'd living with her aunt."

"I'll have to stop by. I haven't talked to her in a while."


	7. Chapter 7

_Been a long time. Might be a little rusty lets see how it goes._

**7**

She should have woken up to the sound of her alarm going off but as she stayed out too late the night before the snooze button had become her friend that morning. Never mind that she had an appointment at 10:00 and it took the bus 20mins to get from Judy's apartment to the publishers office. She finally found herself rolling over and staring at the alarm clock as the display rolled over to 9:35.

With a jolt Grace jumped out of bed. She barley had time to grab a pair of jeans and a button up shirt that was hanging off the side of her desk chair before she made a run for the door. She gathered her coat and her satchel which held the notepad the latest chapters were saved to. She knew that she could have emailed them to Katherine but the student in her liked meeting with her publisher in person to get feedback on her work; a trait that at this moment she was regretting.

As she was locking the door she reached up to pull her hair into a ponytail. She was surprised how long it had gotten. She finally had the long hair she'd always secretly wanted. Somehow the feel of it rushing down her back gave her the femininity that she always felt she had lacked. Strange how in a couple of years she had actually found herself comfortable in her own skin. She can still remember the nervous girl who didn't quite fit in.

She shook herself out of her memories as she was waiting for her bus to arrive. She figured it probably be a good idea to call Katherine since she was running late. She was putting in the change for bus fare as she held down the speed dial button on her phone. Listening to the ring Grace walked down the isle.

Finally Katherine's assistant picked up. "Hey Melissa, it's Grace. Can you let Katherine know I'm running a little behind?"

"No problem."

"Thanks." Grace said hanging up. As she lost herself on the ride Grace found herself drifting off again into the past. She was still trying to find the right ending to her story and that made her think of the other story that had kept it's self lodged in the back of her mind. He said she'd find her ending but for the life of her she still wasn't sure what it was.

Although she had know that her revised ending was just an excuse to be able to talk to him when he was upset by her revisions it still stung. There were so many problems with the whole situation they were in and she knew there was no way things could work out. Still she felt she had to try. He was able to see something in her that no one else seemed to and that was important. She had to do her best to let him know it was ok and he was valued.

Although it was short the kiss had been everything to her. It felt as if her whole world had exploded in that one moment. As she had pulled back she knew he had felt it too; but as things were at that time they couldn't explore things further the way they both wanted. So she had told him goodbye and left his kitchen. Deep down she knew there was no way the meeting the next day could have gone well; but the part of her that believed in happily ever afters had thought people would see how crazy things were and that August was anything but a danger to her.

She still wishes the following day could have been erased from their history. Her mother's understanding had been amazing. She didn't reveal the secret of the book he'd given her and she'd let her have her formal goodbye.

Grace took a breath settling herself as she was getting ready for her stop.


End file.
